Falling
by LostInCharliesEyes
Summary: charlie and claire have such an innocent relationship. right? - falling, a one-shot about friendship, romance, music, love, and sex.


Disclaimer: If I owned Lost, Charlie would be naked and in my bath tub right now. And there would be peanut butter. Oh and I don't own Never Shout Never either. Oh, but if I did…

2:25 pm

"We're going to be here forever aren't we?" Claire moans, turning to glance at Charlie.

"Of course not love," he says, looking out to the ocean. "We'll get off this bloody island. Don't you worry about it."

Charlie is always very optimistic. Claire loves this and hates this. She finds it hard to have his optimism and sometimes it brings her down even more. But some days, good days, it brings a little glimmer of hope to her heart.

"Maybe," she pauses, admiring her beautiful son sleeping in the sling carrier. "God, I hope so. I don't want this to be the place Aaron grows up."

"It won't be. He'll be just like every other kid. Stuck in a failing school system."

"Not funny Charlie."

"I apologize love," he says, almost sarcastically. He kisses her temple and runs his right hand through her hair. Her stomach gets tied up in knots at the touch of his lips. She wants his lips back on her. Her cheek. Her lips. Anywhere he'll put them. She wants the safety and security that his hand in her hair gives. She sighs and lets it go.

9:45 pm

Later that night, after she's put Aaron to sleep and the rest of the inhabitants are going into their makeshift shelters, she watches Charlie saunter toward her, his guitar on his back. She feels her knees weaken for an instant, before regaining composure. "Darling Claire," he whispers, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Ch-Charlie?"

"Would you like to go for a walk just down the beach before going to sleep?" Charlie's voice is bordering on nervous, but he tries his best to appear calm.

"Yeah. That sounds nice," Claire whispers, taking the clip out of her hair and kissing Aaron's forehead. Her hair tumbles down over her shoulders and Charlie silently wonders if someone more beautiful than Claire could possibly exist.

"Who's going to watch Aaron?"

"Sawyer," Claire says, walking over to his shelter. Charlie lays his guitar down next to Aaron's crib and follows her.

"Sawyer? How on earth are you going to get him to do that?"

"You'll see," she states as she pulls aside his "door". Sawyer glances up at her from his book, smirking.

"You finally realized that the hobbit can't give you what you need so you've come to seduce-"

"I'm not a bloody hobbit," Charlie seethes. Claire lays a hand on Charlie's head and moves it through his hair, letting it rest on the back of his neck. Goosebumps run down Charlie's back. He resists the need to shiver.

"Charlie can give me whatever I want. I just need you to go read next to Aaron, incase he wakes up," Claire says, looking straight into Sawyer's eyes. Charlie's breathing is becoming choppy, her hand now lowered to the middle of his back, and moving lower.

"And why should I do that Barbie?" Sawyer retorts, taking off his glasses.

"Because I trust you with Aaron and Charlie and I want to go for a walk." Sawyer glances at Claire's hand. She appears unaware that she's let it slide down to his lower back. Charlie on the other hand, seems all too aware and his eyes are closed, his head tilted upwards. He's biting at his lip. He can't help but imagine her hands pressing into his back as he grinds his hips into hers. Sawyer smirks.

"A walk?" Sawyer stands up and continues, "Sure. I'll watch your kid."

"Thanks Sawyer," Charlie says and Claire realizes where her hand is. She quickly removes it and Charlie frowns. Sawyer laughs and walks over to Claire's shelter.

"Go on. Gotta get my guitar love." Charlie picks up his guitar and puts a hand on Sawyer's shoulder. "Thank you, you amazing son of a bitch."

"It's about time you get some, has-been. Let me know how it goes."

"Owe you one Sawyer," Charlie rejoices, jogging after Claire. He grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. Placing a kiss on her skin, he breathes in her scent. She smells like her seaberry shampoo. He licks his lips involuntarily. He interlocks their fingers and lets them fall between their moving hips. Claire lets out her air in one huff. _Breathe. It's just Charlie._

10:00 pm

"So do you have any plans for that guitar on this walk?" Claire beckons, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, perhaps. If you're lucky."

"Oh just if I'm lucky?"

"Yes. I hope you haven't been spending too much time around Hurley."

"Only every waking moment."

"Oh really now? I was pretty sure you spent much of your time with me."

"Just a little," Claire giggled. "You're oh so fun to be around."

"Tis' true." Charlie stops Claire from walking and pulls her toward the place he had set up. He had started a fire and set up blankets. "Take a seat love." Claire did as he said and found a purple flower lying next to her. She picks it up and smells it.

"For me?"

"All for you love," Charlie whispers and takes his guitar off his back. He holds it, ready to play.

"So I'm lucky?"

"The luckiest," he croons. He begins playing.

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super fucking cute  
And I can't stand it  
_Claire can't stop smiling.  
_I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true_

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
She's trying to breath, but all her air has left her lungs. She bites her lip and makes herself take in air._  
Let's sell all our shit,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true_

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through:  
Another year  
Charlie kneels down and stops playing for a verse so he can hold her hand._  
You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this is gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.  
_He plants a kiss on her lips before playing his guitar again._  
Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know:  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it_

Claire practically jumps him. His guitar is tossed to the side. She kisses him with ardent fervor. Like she can't get enough. She wants him now. All of him. Claire pushes at Charlie's lips with her tongue and he gladly lets her in. They explore each other's mouths, tongue and teeth and cheeks. Charlie's body starts to shake in anticipation. His kisses become more adventurous, trailing down Claire's neck. She moans as he bites at the soft flesh of her throat. Grabbing desperately at his t-shirt, he stops sucking at her neck so she can slide it off. They both kick off their shoes so they lie together near the fire. Claire rolls over in order to straddle him, pinning his hands above his head. She admires his toned chest and arms, leaving hot kisses all over his torso. Pulling off her own shirt, she throws it away from them. Charlie bites his lip as the kisses trail lower and lower. Claire let's go of his hands and runs hers down his arms and to the waistband of his jeans. She unbuttons and unzips them to find that he chose not to wear boxers. Charlie's lip is ready to start bleeding, but she makes him stop biting down with a deep kiss. Her hands run through his hair, tugging and pulling with wild abandon. She can feel how hard he is and she allows her hand to move toward his erection, cupping it. This causes him to moan against her lips. She rubs him and he lets out a little whimper. She's turned on even more by this and rubs him again, hoping to evoke the same sound. His mouth opens, but he holds the sound in, only letting air tumble out after a moment. She pouts.

"Claire," he moans. She kisses at his jaw line. Kissing and biting at his ear, she intertwines their fingers. "I wanna be on top," he finally manages to breath out. He gets on top of her, grinding his hips against hers. He stealthily unhooks her bra and tosses it to their slowly growing pile of clothes. He resists the need to squeeze them because he knows they must be sore from breast feeding. Instead, he plants tender kisses on and around her nipples. He grinds his hips into hers once again, causing her to whimper as his erection presses against her. She pushes his jeans off his ass, tugging them down his thighs, and finally adds them to the pile. Charlie gets her jeans off in no time and then kisses on her thighs. As his lips move toward her inner thigh, he begins to involve his hands, rubbing and caressing her legs and hips. He slowly removes her panties, finishing off the pile. Charlie kisses her swollen lips and whispers "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive Charlie," she murmurs into his ear. Charlie pushes into her and she clenches her teeth for a moment. As her body relaxes, he begins to pull out, and in, and out. "Faster. Faster. Harder Charlie." He obliges eagerly. "Fuck Charlie!"

"Oh Claire," he gets out in between thrusts. Her nails dig into his back. Charlie feels himself coming to his peak. He cums inside her, spewing his seed.

"Jesus Christ!" he yells out. He rides her harder still, trying to get her to reach the same point. Leaning backward slightly, he feels her nails dig into his thighs.

"Fuuuuuck," she moans, her body now writhing. Her back arches as she climaxes and then she collapses back down. Charlie pulls out of her and lies beside her. He holds her tightly in his arms, kissing her sweaty forehead. As they lie there, rain begins to pour down.

"Fate?" Charlie ponders, looking in her eyes. Claire simply smiles and presses herself closer, letting the rain our pour on her.

11:05 pm

When they finally have the motivation to go back to dry clothes and a blanket, they get up. Claire pulls on Charlie's t-shirt, still sopping wet. Charlie tugs on his jeans and they walk hand-in-hand back to the beach. They find Sawyer and Aaron gone. Charlie jogs over to Sawyer's shelter to find them both sound asleep. When he returns to Claire, he whispers "They're asleep."

Charlie and Claire lie down together on her bed and pull a blanket over themselves.

They wake hours later, tired and in love.

Review?


End file.
